


Кажется, это сон

by Evilfairy



Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Drabble, M/M, PWP without Porn
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 11:53:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15640215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilfairy/pseuds/Evilfairy
Summary: Вэй Ину кажется, что это сон. Разве может божественный Хань Гуан Цзюнь стоять перед ним на коленях и ласкать его ртом?





	Кажется, это сон

**Author's Note:**

> мы: нас вообще не интересует про секс писать, низкий рейтинг это про нас, такие дела  
> ~вчера~  
> шати: минет?  
> я: минет

Вэй Ину кажется, что это сон.   
  
И словно во сне Лань Чжань опускается одним легким изящным движением на колени, стягивает с него штаны до щиколоток. Смотрит неотрывно в глаза, будто ищет в них какие-то тайные ответы на незаданные вопросы.   
  
— Нет, что ты делаешь, Лань Чжань?! — вскрикивает Вэй Ин и давится, давится стоном, охает и дергается, когда Лань Чжань накрывает его губами и берет в теплый влажный рот.   
  
Вэй Ин задыхается и пытается оттолкнуть, пытается удержать его, но только жалобно стонет, путается пальцами в его волосах, распускает налобную ленту. Та падает, щекотно скользит по голой ноге и теряется в ворохе одежды. Лань Чжань теперь совсем растрепанный, но ни на миг не утративший достоинства.   
  
Вэй Ин упирается рукой ему в лоб, а потом просто сгребает волосы в ладонь и может только судорожно дышать и пялиться в потолок. Потому что смотреть на Лань Чжаня смерти подобно.   
  
Тот выглядит таким прекрасным и умиротворенным, будто получил целый мир в подарок, будто не желает ничего иного, кроме того, что есть между ними здесь и сейчас. От этого трудно дышать. Вэй Ину кажется, что он оскверняет святыню  
(и хотя ему не впервой святотатствовать, в этот раз он просто не может справиться).  
  
Лань Чжань пробуждает в нем до этого неведомое чувство стыда. Раньше он и не знал о нем, а теперь сходит с ума постоянно. И стыдно от того, что так же нельзя, неправильно, но оттолкнуть, вырваться из плена нежных губ - невозможно.   
  
Вэй Ину кажется, что это сон. Разве может божественный Хань Гуан Цзюнь стоять перед ним на коленях и ласкать его ртом?  
  
Ох, конечно, не может. Конечно, это только сон.   
  
Губы у Лань Чжаня мягкие, мягче, чем у любой девушки, и хотя он не может сравниться в мастерстве с теми прелестницами, что одаривали Вэй Ина своим вниманием, он заставляет забыть их всех разом. Мир вертится перед глазами и стирается, нет ничего, кроме них двоих.  
  
Вэй Ин достаточно опытен, но с Лань Чжанем он про это забывает в один момент. Чувствует себя незрелым мальчишкой, что впервые вкушает плоды любви (и ему нравится, ох, как ему нравится!).  
  
(Ему нравится мысль, что в новой жизни Лань Чжань был первым, кто коснулся его. Первым и единственным).  
  
(Ему нравится мысль, что он сам единственный, с кем Лань Чжань позволяет себе быть таким, позволяет ему единственному видеть себя растрепанным, у своих ног).  
  
Вэй Ин всхлипывает и кончает, удовольствие выплескивается из него, и он не успевает ни предупредить, ни оттолкнуть. Он дрожит всем телом, переживая пик, едва чувствуя, как сглатывает Лань Чжань, выпускает его изо рта. Видит, краем глаза, как Лань Чжань вытирает платком припухшие покрасневшие губы, а после садится перед зеркалом поправлять волосы.   
  
— Не надо, — тихо говорит Вэй Ин и приподнимается на локтях. Лань Чжань окидывает его темным взглядом. — Иди лучше ко мне, — зовет, хлопая ладонью. — Останься со мной.   
  
Лань Чжань смотрит на него так долго и пронзительно, а после вздыхает тяжело и обреченно, подходит и ложится рядом. Обнимает, прижимая к себе. Теплый и надежный.   
  
Вэй Ин засыпает и думает: если это сон, то как можно еще раз заснуть во сне?


End file.
